


Alone and By Yourself

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And my first WTNV, But Cecil sees him briefly, Carlos isn't actually in this really, Cecil Baldwin - Freeform, Cecil is a horrorbeast, Character Trial, It's introspective, M/M, non-human cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are alone, and by yourself, and you always have been, and you always will be and that is fine. Until it isn’t.</p>
<p>Because you are in love. And it's name is Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and By Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> My very first WTNV test. I love the podcast, I love weird. It's been SO LONG since I've written anything. It's incredibly choppy, and a very strange style, but I hope you like it. I plan to write more for this fandom. It's exactly my level of weird.

It’s a sudden understanding. You’re alone and alone is fine, alone is good. You’re alone and by yourself, and you always have been, and you always will be and that’s fine. That’s good. It’s familiar.

You wake up. You see the sun (sometimes). You decide which skin to wear that day. You put it on. You amble your way to work, and you don’t pass the dog park you (or your dog, if you had one, which you don’t) aren’t allowed to be near because you aren’t thinking about it. What dog park? You wave at Old Woman Josie, and you don’t wave at what doesn’t exist.

Another new face, another new intern whose name you know already but probably shouldn’t think to remember. They won’t be here long, judging by the restlessness behind Station Management’s door. You check your mail; you slide responses beneath the door. You report on the normal, average everyday happenings of your favorite little burg. You learn that there is a town meeting, and Station Management gargles at you to attend. To get a story. So you go.

You’re alone, and by yourself, and you always have been, and you always will be and that’s fine. Until it isn’t. It isn’t fine anymore. Because there, frantic and wide-eyed, is a creature. It is not a creature like you, it has it’s own skin it wears always and forever. And that skin is beautiful. It has hair, and it is beautiful. It has only two eyes and both are beautiful. It’s voice is like a lullaby. It is a small, strangely spastic creature, a little soft. A soft, squishy, mortal thing and you love it.

You love it. You love it instantly and it will not change. You feel yourself squirming beneath your skin of today, feel it straining to contain you. You want and you need, and it goes running from the auditorium. You think, I could reach out. I could reach out and touch it. But you do not.

Because you are alone. And by yourself. You always have been, but now, now you know. You will not always be. Because you are in love.

And it’s name is Carlos.


End file.
